You Need Me Like a Bad Habit
by KelliNicole
Summary: Sequel to Broken Down in Bars and Bathrooms. With a wedding on the way, and Bella being changed, how can she say goodbye to those loved ones she must leave behind? Unfinished and unimpressive.
1. Come as you are, as you were

**A/N: The sequel to Broken Down in Bars and Bathrooms: You Need Me Like a Bad Habit. Read it first. Summary: With a wedding on their hands and Bella being changed, how is Bella supposed to sever ties with those loved ones she has to leave behind? Can she? :) This is just the prologue, and the first chapter should be along about Friday, as was scheduled. I just happened to wake up early this morning. Review!**

I looked up with glassy eyes, and what was probably a terror-struck face. Dying? Did it really have to happen, and so bluntly? Of course, I understood what had to be done, but it was a horrifying thought to hurt them all.

Greed: An excessive desire to acquire or possess more than what one needs or deserves, especially with respect to material wealth.

Selfishness: The quality or state of being selfish; exclusive regard to one's own interest or happiness; that supreme self-love or self-preference which leads a person to direct his purposes to the advancement of his own interest, power, or happiness, without regarding those of others.

Did these descriptions not fit my bill perfectly?

_Drink up baby doll  
Are you in or are you out?  
Leave your things behind  
'Cause it's all going off without you  
Excuse me too busy you're writing your tragedy  
These mishaps  
You bubble-wrap  
When you've no idea what you're like_

I'd always prided myself on my lack of necessity for myself. But, obviously, the past two years had proven me horrifically wrong.

_So, let go, let go  
Jump in  
Oh well, what you waiting for?  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_


	2. The ink is running toward the page

**A/N: (Wed.) Count yourselves lucky. I could be reading Harry Potter right now. / But, being the nice girl I am, decided to take the day off and write this. However, I'll try to post one or two more while I finish the HP books. :) Oh, and there's plenty of HP references. :D**

I woke up in desperate need of a shower. I yawned and stretched in bed for nearly twenty minutes before finally convincing myself to grab a shower before Alice came in to convince me.

_One week_, I reminded myself, glancing happily at the sparkling ring on my third finger. I went through my morning routine while chanting possible name choices in my head.

_Mrs. Edward Cullen_

_Bella Marie Cullen_

_Bella Swan Cullen_

_Mrs. Bella Cullen_

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

I hadn't settled on any particular one yet; they all just sounded so good.

I wiped the steam away from the mirror with my hands. The results of my hot shower saturated the room, and I opened the window to let in the warm, summer breeze. My hands ran through my soaking hair as I gazed admiringly at my reflection.

My appearance had much improved since Edward had come back. I had brought myself back up to an acceptable weight—110. My eyes held more color, as did my hair. The nicotine stains that donned my hands were fading; Alice's teeth-whitening ideas were working well, too.

I finished getting ready, and went to choose an outfit out of the guest room closet. I picked out my favorite navy blue v-neck and khaki Capri pants paired with navy flats. I tried to use Alice's judgment while appraising the outfit, hoping I came out victorious.

Alice streaked by me in a flash of black and white when I opened the bedroom door. She was obviously working on some last-minute plans while Esme and Renee were buying bridesmaid dresses in Seattle. Alice was terribly disappointed that she was forced to stay.

"You look good," she shouted, closing her bedroom door at the end of the hall.

"Thanks," I muttered, turning toward the stairs to grab some breakfast.

The house was nearly empty. Carlisle, I knew, was at the hospital; one of his long-time patients was finally being discharged, and he felt he needed to be there. The beating against the wall above me told me where Rosalie and Emmett had disappeared to. Jasper was admiring his Civil war trunk and watching Cloverfield. Edward was probably out hunting—building up his strength before he would be changing me.

I ignored the crazy confederate singing old war songs on the couch and went straight for the kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge and cabinet for a while before deciding on what I wanted. I sighed in frustration, coming up with nothing. Finally, I settled on making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Chex Mix.

I sat in the chair next to the couch with my plate and watched the movie with Jasper for a few moments in silence.

Jasper looked up from the trunk beside him. "I really don't like this movie. There was nothing else good on pay-per-view."

I nodded. "I don't really like it either."

Our comfortable silence once again ensued.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked offhandedly, chewing the last bits of my sandwich.

He smiled impishly. "Well, Edward has a surprise for you when he gets back—which he should any minute—and Alice is going to need you at Charlie's this afternoon. Other than that, I can almost promise you a very boring day." He sighed and closed the trunk. "I miss the war," he groaned.

I chuckled. "Sorry, Jasper. Uhm…what is this…surprise…of which you speak?" I inquired, scared.

He chortled. "Well, obviously, I can't tell you or it's not a surprise, and you'll find out soon enough anyway." He smirked.

"I hate you, Jasper," I grumbled, rising with my plate to throw it away.

"I love you, too, sis," he laughed as he lifted his trunk to place it back in Alice's room.

With the paper plate in the trash, I grabbed a coke and ran upstairs for my purse. When I was on my way back toward the stairs, I saw a tuft of bronze hair sitting at the piano bench next to the stair case.

"Morning," he said without looking up. He turned around and began playing my lullaby. "Come sit with me for a minute."

I gladly obliged. We sat in silence until the gentle notes slowed to a stop, the last of them hanging delicately in the air.

I shifted nervously on the bench. "Jasper said you had a, uh, surprise…for me." I looked up through my lashes with hopeful eyes. I was disappointed by what I saw on his face—the crooked grin.

"He told you, did he? Well, I guess there's not point in trying to hide it from you until later." He took my hand. "Come with me."

We stood and walked across the foyer to the door. He opened it ahead of me and allowed me to pass, never letting go of my hand. It was the perfect type of cloudy day outside—the clouds were there, but 

not in an ominous way. Nerves and anger kicked in when Edward opened the garage door. I quickly closed my eyes as he led me ahead, carefully avoiding each automobile we passed.

He stopped short. "Bella, open your eyes."

I was really mad. My sweet, loyal, impenetrable Chevy sat in the farthest corner. Beside it sat a sleek, very expensive-looking car.

"What the hell is that?" I asked through clenched teeth, squeezing his hand tightly. He easily wrenched my hand away.

"Well, uh, love, that is your truck, and that is an Audi A5, uh, love. I love you?" he cowered nervously beside me. My ears were on the verge of blowing steam.

"You see, I, uh, went to get your truck this morning, but it wouldn't start. So…happy wedding?" He smiled, still scared.

"Yeah, happy wedding," I mumbled.

"Do you like it, Bella?" Jasper asked by the garage door, smirking, still.

"No," I grumbled, walking over to my truck. The key was in the ignition, and I tried to start it. Just as Edward had said, it wouldn't start. How very convenient that he would already have a shiny new car for me on the same morning that my truck would be on its way to the morgue. I laid my head against the steering wheel, making the horn blare. Soon, the remainder of the Cullen children were standing in the garage, confusion and amusement on their various faces.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Rosalie ask Edward. "Why the hell doesn't she like the Audi? I'll take it."

"Rose," Edward warned.

"Fine," she pouted.

I was forcibly removed from my truck. Emmett and Jasper carried my limp, angry form to a chair next to the Volvo. I sat, pouting, while Edward explained the benefits of my new car.

"You should see how smooth it is, and how quiet the engine is. You'll love it, I promise. And you can accept it as a gift, because a husband can give his wife gifts, okay, Bella?"

"Yeah," I sighed quietly. "It's fine. It's a very pretty car, Edward. Thank you." I smiled reassuringly and gave in, saying goodbye to my beloved truck.

"You did well," I whimpered, petting the door. "That little whimp could never stand up to Tyler's van."

I ignored the crowd as I made my way back into the house. After collapsing on the couch, I turned the TV to HBO and laid back; The Rocky Horror Picture Show was just coming on. I supposed that they were having a meeting, because no one came back into the house for nearly half an hour.

Alice came to sit at the end of the couch. "Meet me at Charlie's in an hour, okay?" And then she was off again, grabbing car keys, garment bags, and all her clipboards and folders.

I went upstairs to check my make-up, in case my few tears had affected it. Pleased with my appearance, I set out for Edward again with the intention to apologize. I finally found him moping around in the library where Jasper does his illegal working. He was rummaging through books to distract himself from the fact that he angered me. Typical Edward.

"Hey," I said shyly, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. "I'm sorry about earlier. I really like it, I just like my truck a little bit better."

He turned around in my arms. "I know. I shouldn't have tried to surprise you; I know you hate surprises. Can you forgive me?" He gave me his best puppy eyes, and I kissed him.

"Of course I can. I have to drive it to Charlie's this later, after all. Will you be joining me?" I reached up to kiss his snow-cold neck.

He laid his chin atop my head. "Sorry, Alice said I couldn't. I think Jasper and I are going to try and come up with a way to play Quidditch with four-person teams."

I laughed. "Uhm…go Gryffindor?"

"Precisely," he sighed. "The girls' team will be Hufflepuff, cause we think it's a funny name. Sorta girly, if you will."

I scoffed, leaning away from him. "And why do you get to decide? I think it's enough that you get to be the best team. Maybe we want to be Ravenclaw." I narrowed my eyes playfully. "Maybe we want to be Slytherin."

He laughed. "Oh, just settle with Hufflepuff. I'd hate to rename you Pansy Parkinson."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, at any rate, I'm due at Charlie's. Where are my lovely new keys?"

He smirked happily, retrieved the keys from his pocket, and dropped them in my waiting hand.

"Thank you. I'll see you later, okay? I should be back in an hour or two." I turned to leave, keys dangling from my right hand, but Edward grabbed my wrist.

"Actually, how about I pick you up from Charlie's in two hours? Alice will have everything ready for you, I'm sure."

I eyed him nervously. "Not another surprise," I groaned.

"Yes, one more surprise. But I doubt this one will anger you quite so horrifically. My God, I thought you might try and find Rosalie's sledgehammer for the Audi."

"Alright, enough with the jokes. I'll see you in two hours." I kissed him goodbye and headed for the Audi.

**Mmm, Breaking Dawn spoilers. Mmm. :)**

_No one is staring at you_, I reminded myself. _No one is staring at you_. Of course, with my luck, I was stuck at one of the only three stoplights in town. I looked around nervously to find that Mrs. Weber was staring, her entire torso facing me, in her minivan to my right. I exhaled loudly; I told Edward this would happen if he bought me an extravagant car.

The light changed, and I gunned it in the direction of my father's home. Alice had borrowed Rosalie's convertible, and had parked it in my usual space. I parked behind her, and hesitantly walked toward the house.

"Dad?" I called, opening the door. "Alice?"

"In here," Dad called from the living room. "Hold on a sec, Bells."

I dropped my keys on the table in the front hall and leaned against the wall.

"Ouch, Alice, you got me."

"Oh, you're fine, Charlie," Alice sighed in her bell-like voice. "Come in here, Bella, you have to see him!"

I pushed off the wall and strolled absently into the living room. There, Charlie stood on a short stool, playing Alice's guinea pig for once.

"Wow, Dad, you're looking good." I smiled up at him as he rolled his eyes.

"I look ridiculous in this. Alice, can I take this thing off yet?" He shifted uncomfortably.

She sighed. "You know, I should make you stay in it as punishment for ridiculing my skill. No one dressed by me ever looks ridiculous." He pouted. "Fine, Charlie, go on. It's Bella's turn anyway."

I groaned; I'd been fitted in my dress far too many times. With the wedding a week away, I took comfort in the fact that this would probably be the last time. I marched upstairs and stripped, waiting for Alice to bring the dress upstairs.

"Go to your happy place, Bella," Alice reminded me as the unzipped the white bag.

I closed my eyes, and imagined Edward and I in the meadow. I hardly noticed Alice pin-pricking me, or the feel of the satin over my skin; all I could feel was Edward running his hands through my hair as I fell asleep.

**Mmm, end spoilers. :D**

Finally, she slid the dress off and stuffed it back into the bag. "Finished," she sang. "Now, for your other outfit for Edward." I couldn't help but notice a tiny, evil glint in her eyes.

I shuddered. "It's not too bad, is it, Alice?"

"Of course not," she called from deep within my closet. "How about this?" She came back holding a white button-down and a black knee-length skirt. Both of those seemed perfectly harmless; it was the shoes she was trying to conceal that nearly brought me to tears.

"Alice, you know I can't walk in those shoes. Do you remember last time?" I backed away from her slowly.

"Oh, come on, Bella! That hobo did not get mad at you, alright? Plus, Edward will catch you every time you trip, and you won't even trip in front of people! Just put the shoes on." She shoved the clothes at me, and appraised me carefully like a show dog when I finished getting dressed. "I like. He should be here any moment now…"

She's good. I'd carefully made my way down the stairs in my black heels when the Volvo pulled in behind the many other cars in the driveway. He killed the engine, and wasted no time getting to the door. I planted myself safely on the couch as Alice opened the door for him. Charlie, surprisingly, went to shake his hand and invite him to watch the game with him and Billy, as he would be coming soon. Edward declined, telling him he had plans with me.

The three of them finally came to join me, and Edward immediately lifted me from my safe haven. "Ready? We really have to get going."

"Sure," I said nervously. I retrieved my purse, said goodbye to Charlie, and walked with Edward and Alice outside.

We passed Billy and Jake on our way to wherever I was being taken, and Jake waved enthusiastically; Edward and I returned the gesture.

Edward grimaced once the car had passed. "Jake has quite…strong feelings for you, Bella. Did you know that? I don't like it."

I laughed. "Yes, I know that. Though I can't understand why it would bother you." I grabbed his hand and leaned against his shoulder, as if to prove a point.

He exhaled, and I knew he'd be okay.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked, looking back up at the road quickly disappearing beneath us.

"Port Angeles," he said simply. "I thought you might like some dinner." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Good thinking," I muttered. "I haven't eaten since this morning when Jasper was reliving his memories."

Soon, Edward was driving through familiar streets, and parking in a very familiar space. La Bella Italia illuminated the slick, wet sidewalk with the bright interior lighting. Edward opened the door for me, and it was like the first time all over again: waitresses drooling all over him, Edward pulling out a twenty for a private table. However, this time there wouldn't be an interrogation, and I hadn't recently been nearly attacked.

I ate my mushroom ravioli in, for the most part, comfortable silence. Edward watched me, like always, with an interested eye. He asked the same old questions—is that good? How can you eat that?

"So how's Quidditch coming along?" I asked, laughing.

He smiled. "Well, we have run into a few problems. Obviously, we don't flying bludgers or a snitch, and we can't fly. Me and Jasper, though, we're smart." He tapped his forehead with his index finger.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." I rolled my eyes. "You guys have some of the craziest ideas."

He looked at me for a moment, smiling. Eventually, I just went back to my dinner, because it was getting a little weird. I took a sip of coke, and Edward leaned over to kiss me.

And I was in my happy place again.

**A/N: Love me. :) Now, I'm going to read The Goblet of Fire. Good day to you all. :) Oh, yeah, Review!**


	3. Could I be your memory?

**A/N: drama-filled chapter. Haha. Sorry, still reading HP. There's way too many distractions out there, let me tell ya. Anyway, I'm going to start writing a new chapter now.**

I woke up in the comfort of the cold of Edward's arm. I turned over to check the weather forecast. A cloudy day, yet no rain—a good day for the tiny town of Forks.

"Good morning," he said softly before kissing my forehead. "Sleep well, I trust? You hardly talked." He bit his flawless lip, choking back an obvious laugh.

I groaned. "Apparently the little I did say you found amusing." I glared at him disapprovingly for laughing at his fiancée.

"Well," he said, dragging it out annoyingly. "In my defense, I wasn't the only one laughing." He gave me a smug smile and let out an exasperated laugh. "You,"—he kissed my nose—"are so cute when you get angry."

"I don't even remember what I dreamed about." I sighed. "Will you just tell me what I said?"

He hesitated a moment until I threatened him. "Fine, you were obviously dreaming about our honeymoon, and your language got a little…inappropriate."

My cheeks flushed, and I dropped my head into my hands in embarrassment. The dream came rushing back to me, and it was a very good dream. Indeed, it had been pertaining to our honeymoon.

_I was still wearing my wedding gown as Edward carried me down the hallway of the hotel toward our room. Checking to see that no one was watching, he took off running, coming to a stop at the end of the corridor, and sliding the card into the door without shifting me at all. Edward kicked the door open, and kissed me as he carried me over to the bed._

"_Wait here," he purred. He intercepted the bell boy at the door to retrieve our luggage, and tipped him graciously before kicking him out. Our suitcases were thrown to the side, with the exception of one special duffle bag Alice had packed for me. Edward tossed it carelessly into the bathroom, his hungry gaze fixed on me. "Change," he commanded. He seized my lips in a passionate kiss, and lugged me off toward the bathroom._

"_Patience, my dear," I whispered seductively. "You can fuck me soon enough." He tried for another kiss, but he got the door instead._

_He laughed. "You are the devil, Bella Swan."_

_I unzipped the duffle and pulled out the negligee Alice had insisted on buying. The lacy hot pink bra and panties set came out first, followed by a new satin nightie to replace the one Edward had previously ripped to shreds. I'd strictly told him 'no sex until after the wedding' for this reason. I hadn't expected to find anything else, but as Alice is Alice, after all, there was something else in the bottom corner of the bag. Alice included a white satin corset embroidered with flowers and matching panties. Even more unbelievable was the matching stockings and white stilettos._

_Decisions, decisions_

_I finally came to a conclusion; the bridal set tonight, then the hot pink number, and then my nightie on our final night. I changed into Alice's surprise gift, and headed back out into the bedroom of our suite. Edward was twisting his white gold band around his finger. He looked up at me, his lustful look in place once again. I walked slowly and carefully across the room in the very high, toothpick-like heels. Being the kind gentleman, Edward made his way over to me and guided me to the bed, and bent down to remove the deathtrap shoes once I was seated safely on the white down comforter._

"_Alice is cruel," I grumbled._

_He laughed. "Yes, but you're so cute when you're trying not to fall all over yourself."_

_I smirked. "Okay, mister, just for that one, no sex; you just get to look at me all night. And the best part is you can't sleep, so you'll be looking at me in this outfit until tomorrow morning, wishing you hadn't said that."_

That memory was enough to let me know just what had everyone erupting in laughter. Of course, they would've heard the worst part of the dream, and only the things I was saying. Alice was probably out buying the white outfit as I hid my embarrassed face in Edward's bare shoulder.

"Would you like me to get you some breakfast?" he proposed, tilting my face up so that he could look at me. "You need to build up some energy; the wedding's just five days away now, you know."

I nodded excitedly. "In five days, I'll be Mrs. Edward Cullen, and I'll do it on a full stomach. Now go make me a waffle."

He flashed me his famous smile, and disappeared in a blur of pale skin and red plaid pajama pants. Why does Edward need pajama pants, anyway?

Even with his vampire speed, he can't speed up the waffle griddle. I took advantage of his absence by washing my face and pulling my untidy hair into a manageable, acceptable ponytail. However, Edward had returned before I could apply my make-up.

"Breakfast, my dear," he said sweetly in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "Your waffles await."

Edward carried me back to the bed, and turned to the small bedside table for my breakfast. He picked up the fork, and cut off a small piece of the waffle to feed me. I stared at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked innocently under my gaze.

"Edward, leggo my eggo."

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Fine, feed yourself. I'm gonna get dressed and head out with Emmett. He wants to go to the zoo."

I did a double take and tilted my head to the side. "Why does Emmett want to go to the zoo? More importantly, why is he dragging my fiancée along with him?"

Edward shrugged. "With Emmett, you never know."

I shook my head. "Well, don't stay gone too long. It'll get boring for me to sit around here with Rosalie glaring at me and Alice forcing me to try a new hairstyle."

He kissed me. "Don't worry, I'll try and be home as soon as possible. Trust me, this is the only place I want to be, but Emmett won't leave me alone if I don't take him."

I sighed. "Maybe I'll go hang out with Charlie or something. He said Billy and Jake might come up tonight. Something about this epic game from '87 on ESPN classics." I laughed. "He launched into this story about Mom looked like a balloon with legs and wouldn't stop complaining about me kicking while he tried to watch the game the first time. I thought I might make them dinner."

He scowled. "Jacob will try and come on to you, no doubt."

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, you have nothing to worry about with Jacob. There's no competition whatsoever. I love you, and only you, okay?" I kissed away the worried crease in his brow. "Who am I marrying this Saturday at noon in your backyard?"

He smiled, his eyes shining brightly, and kissed me. "For some crazy reason, that would be me. And it's not you I worry about, it's him. I can't imagine facing rejection from you."

I laughed against his lips. "Go get dressed, silly."

I could already tell we would make the best married couple. I applied my make-up while Edward tried to tame his hair over at the next sink in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He sighed in agitation and threw his comb against the marble countertop, shattering it. I rolled my eyes and pulled mine out.

"Here," I said, pushing my stool over to him. "Sit down and let me fix it."

When we finally settled on a good style for him, he insisted on applying my lip gloss for me. Of course, he did away with it almost immediately with a kiss that made me weak in the knees. He had to help balance me as I walked him to his car with Emmett, then I had the problem of getting back upstairs.

Rather than risk physical injury, I laid down at the entrance of the garage and watched the green leaves sway in the warm breeze. I eventually fell asleep, and woke only when I heard the sound of metal clinking in the garage behind me. I sat up, confused.

"Morning," Rosalie said, retrieving her tools to work on one of the cars. "Guess you didn't sleep well after that dream, huh?" She trilled a flawless laugh. "That was great."

"What time is it?" I mumbled, standing.

She shrugged, popping open the hood of her convertible. "Probably four or five."

My eyes popped open. "I gotta go." I ran inside to retrieve my purse to find that Alice had already left it on the couch for me with a note.

_Order pizza, trust me._

My brow furrowed, but the note didn't faze me as I jogged back out to the garage and jumped into my car, ignoring Rosalie. I suspected I left some burnt rubber on Rosalie's heels as I peeled out of the garage. Who wears heels to work on a car, anyway?

Billy and Jake were already at Charlie's by the time I arrived. I only hoped they hadn't already gotten dinner, as I was still intending to make it for them. The television was loud, but didn't drown out the cheers of my dad and his best friend as one team scored a touchdown. They didn't seem to notice my arrival, but Jake met me in the hall as soon as I was in the door.

"Hey, Bella, I didn't hear you pull up with your new whimp-tastic car," he teased, pulling me in for a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks. The guys didn't order pizza, did they? I wanted to make dinner."

He shook his head. "Nope, Charlie said he was still holding out for you to show up." We laughed like the old friends we were, and he wrapped his huge, warm arm around my shoulder as a friendly gesture. "Come on, they'll be glad to see you're here."

Sure enough, they were. I hugged them both, and I attempted to watch the remainder of the second quarter with them. Once halftime was upon us, Charlie asked me if I would do the honors of feeding the men for the evening. I obliged, of course, but soon discovered that the kitchen was about as useful for cooking these days as my bedroom.

"I'll have to go to the store, it seems," I sighed as I crossed the living room to retrieve my keys. "I'll be back in a few."

I heard Jacob's heavy footsteps coming up behind me. "I'll go with you, Bells. I've had about enough of this game. The good one doesn't even come on until eight." He opened the front door, and we left without a backward glance.

Even if he had to make fun of it, Jake was in love with my car. He displayed complete reverence as we sped through the few streets the small town had to offer. I parked, much to Jacob's dismay, a few blocks from the small grocery store on Main Street; the beauty of twilight was too much to pass up. I asked Jake about the pack as we walked, and he reported that everyone was fine.

We rounded the final corner and headed toward the store as Mike Newton came into view. I hadn't talked to him since the funeral, and the smile he wore surprised me.

"Hey, Iz," he greeted. I shuddered; I hadn't heard that god-forsaken nickname in ages. "What brings you out of hibernation?"

"Groceries," I grumbled, holding Jake's fist back, as it was ready to connect with Mike's face as he sneered.

"Ah, feeding yourself again, I see. You need it. I remember the days when we couldn't get you to eat a granola bar. You're looking much, much better, if I might say." He smiled, and Jacob tensed even more, if possible.

"Go on," I whispered to Jake. "I'll catch up to you in a minute."

Mike snickered as Jacob disappeared down the street behind him. "You were always such a tease, Bella. God, I've missed you." He stepped closer to me, and I leaned away.

"What do you think you—,"

I was cut off as he attacked me with his disgusting lips. I didn't move as he attempted to kiss me, only looked past him, wide-eyed. I pushed him off quickly, only to find Jessica coming out of the store we were standing in front of, glaring at me.

"How dare you?!" she screeched. "You filthy whore, get away from him!"

And oh, how glad I was to do so.

"My pleasure," I growled at her. "And what control do you have over him? I know you aren't dating; none of us ever did. It was a rule."

"Well since you more or less killed Lauren, the rules don't really apply do they?" she sneered, getting in my face.

"Still sticking to that story, are you?" I laughed, pushing her away from me. "If you two love birds will excuse me, I have some things to do."

I started to walk away, only to have my ponytail jerked back, throwing me to the ground. I caught myself on my hands, and glared angrily up at a smirking Jess. Without thinking, I jumped back up, palms bleeding, and punched her. I couldn't be sure whose blood was pouring down her face, as my palms were gushing; I could only hope, though, that it was hers.

A few people were watching as our fight progressed, Jessica having recovered from her brief shock. Her left eye was blackened, and my bottom lip was cut before Jacob had caught on to what was happening in the street and had come to break us up. Mike had joined the passersby in watching in awe.

Jake picked us up and held us a few feet apart as we clawed at each other, fuming. "Enough!" he roared, scattering the audience like roaches. "Blondie, take your girl and get the hell away from here." Jacob shoved Jessica at Mike, and toted me off to the grocery store.

He didn't say anything as I gathered the ingredients to make my famous enchiladas and paid. He finally spoke to me once we reached the car, and he had placed my purchases in the backseat for me.

"That busted lip's gonna look good in the wedding photos," he laughed, punching my arm playfully. "I didn't know you could fight like that, Bella. That was awesome!"

I chuckled. Of course a teenage boy would eat up a girl fight like pizza. "Thanks. I wish I could get off that easily with Dad and Edward. They're gonna kill me. Not to mention Alice; she'll have to pull out all the stops to cover this." I pointed at my lip.

"Still," he said in awe, "that was so worth it."

"I guess," I laughed.

Of course Dad was 'extremely disappointed in me' when we got back home and I smiled up at him with blood-stained teeth. Still, he found it hilarious when Jacob told him the whole story. I covered the pre-show for Charlie and Billy, and they both insisted that I should've thrown that punch at Mike instead.

After I ran upstairs to brush my teeth, I made the enchiladas while they watched the game. We ate during halftime, and I left for the Cullen home at ten.

Edward, Alice, and Emmett were congregated on the front porch when I pulled up, the latter of whom was the only one smiling. I parked the car and trudged slowly toward the house. Emmett greeted me with a high five and bear hug, not to mention his deepest congratulations on kicking Jessica's ass.

Edward and Alice weren't quite as happy.

"Why didn't you listen to my note?!" Alice roared. "I told you to order pizza for a reason, you know! Ugh, I knew this would happen. I _knew_ it would." Emmett picked her up and carried her inside like a football to prevent further screaming.

"I am very disappointed, Isabella," Edward scolded as he stepped toward me. "You could've at least knocked out a few of her teeth."

**A/N: I probably won't post again until I've finished the HP books. I know, I'm taking a very long time of doing so. But I have too many distractions. Anyway, review, and I'll try and finish the books ASAP.**


	4. You can't live until you die

**A/N: This will be the last chapter before I finish HP. I'm getting there, kids, I'm getting there. Anyway, happy late birthday to Edward. Aged well, hasn't he? I probably could've updated sooner, but I had to take an emergency shopping trip with my personal Alice, and I'm studying for my permit test. I'm not really sure why; apparently it's super easy. But whatev. You guys really don't care, do you?**

I was shaken awake on Thursday by a very ecstatic vampire…and it wasn't Alice. Edward was hovering over me, beating his hands against the mattress repeatedly to wake me with a crack-happy smile on his ever-gorgeous face.

"Can I help you?" I groaned, turning over into the pillow.

He jerked the heavenly comfort of my favorite pillow from beneath me. "Bella, you've got to get up! Guess where we're going today! Just guess!"

I turned grudgingly back over. "Edward, what has Alice done to you?" I asked softly, seizing his face in my hands. I pushed him back slightly so that I could move to an upright position on the bed. I eyed a small drop of dried blood on his face in a smudge of dirt. "You just went hunting, didn't you?"

He smiled, happier still. "Yep! Not important, though! You didn't guess where I'm taking you! Guess!"

If I didn't know better, I'd think he was on crack. And a lot of it.

Before he could ask me to guess again, the door burst open and collided with the wall, a cracking sound erupting from the dust around the doorknob.

"Oh, well!" Alice squeaked, surveying the damage. "Edward! You cannot do that and just leave me here!" Her eyes, though she'd also very recently fed, transitioned quickly to black.

"Will someone just please fill me in!" I said, exasperated. Edward's eyes twinkled, but I held up a hand. "I don't want to guess; I want to know."

"Fine," he sighed, folding his arms across his bare chest in disappointment. "I'm taking you to Seattle today," he mumbled.

I appraised him with narrowed eyes. "You're what?"

He looked up with hopeful eyes—the same ones he'd given me when he gave me the Audi. "I'm taking you to Seattle?"

I sighed, knowing there was no possible way out of it. My fingers pinching the bridge of my nose, I addressed them. "You two carry on with your argument, I'm gonna go take a shower." I jumped out of the bed and walked around it in the direction of the bathroom. "Oh, Edward, wash your face before we leave, okay?" I winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

Just coming off his high, er, whatever, Edward sat on the bed for a few moments before understanding the intention of my wink. He came storming into the washroom just after I'd jumped into the shower. I 

hardly paid attention, though I knew he was there, as he stripped himself and opened the glass door to my left.

"Morning," he murmured, his arms encircling my waist. "Sorry about that earlier, I'm just so excited to have you to myself today." He kissed the top of my soaking wet head.

"Mmm," I sighed. "I can't wait until our honeymoon so you can destroy my clothes again; it feels so nice to be with you."

A low growl erupted in his chest. "All part of the reason for taking you shopping today, Bella. If not, Alice would have to restock your entire wardrobe after Saturday."

I chuckled as I reached for my shampoo. "You are such a bad boy, Edward Cullen." I began to massage my scalp as I turned to him. "Just a few more days. Surely you can wait."

"Here," he said, moving my hands from their place on my head. "Let me." He finished the job of washing my hair, caressing my scalp with his every move. I made the mistake of letting him wash me, coming dangerously close to crossing my carefully set up boundaries.

I jumped out while he washed himself quickly and started applying my make-up. I dried my hair while Edward went to find clothes for each of us, and was straightening it by the time he'd reached a verdict. We finished getting ready in silence, and Alice turned up soon afterward.

"You're not leaving me here," she protested, making herself comfortable on the couch. "I'll follow you, I swear I will."

"Alice," Edward said softly. "Let us have a day to ourselves, okay? I want one more day alone with my human Bella, if you don't mind."

She pouted.

In the end, Edward won. By noon I had a cheeseburger from McDonald's, and we were quickly leaving Port Angeles. After eating my lunch, I decided to take a nap to pass the time. My dreams were filled with peaceful fantasies of my quickly approaching wedding.

_My dad was standing at the foot of the stairs when Alice helped me down the hall. Rosalie was carrying my train, obviously yearning for her next wedding. Charlie smiled as he took in the sight of his baby girl in her wedding gown. A few tears welled in his eyes as I took his hand._

"_You looked beautiful, Bells," he murmured as I wiped his tears away with my available hand. "I can't believe my baby's getting married."_

"_Dad, don't. I'm not allowed to cry. Alice will kill us," I laughed, testing to make sure my make-up hadn't spread._

"_Stop it, you two!" Alice screeched ahead of us, pulling Jasper closer to her side. She marched off through the dining room, heading for the door to the lawn._

_I followed orders, and linked my father's arm with my own. Rosalie and Emmett strolled through the living room next, and then the music began. The sound of it once would've made me flinch—a reaction I inherited from my mother, but I now welcomed it with a smile._

"_Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?" Charlie asked, smiling. He leaned down to kiss my cheek, and squeezed my hand._

"_I'm ready," I said, holding back a giggle at the double-meaning._

Edward went over a speed bump, and my head hit the window, jerking me awake. He looked over at me apologetically and turned to the woman in a toll booth to his left. He paid her ten dollars, and pulled ahead to look for a spot in a nearly vacant parking garage.

"I tried not to wake you, sorry. That was a big speed bump," Edward said, his fingers wrapping around mine.

"S'ok," I muttered, still sleepy. "You would've had to wake me up anyway, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed.

He leaned over for a kiss. I gladly obliged, hardly noticing that Edward maneuvered the car into a space perfectly without breaking our kiss. He turned the car off, and then turned entirely in my direction to deepen the kiss. I broke away reluctantly, recalling the reason for our journey to Seattle.

"If we get a start on this, and you buy enough, we _might_ be able to finish this later, okay?" I winked, and threw open the passenger door.

Checking to see that no one was watching, Edward dashed out of his seat and made it around to my side to help me out before I had one foot on the concrete. I took his hand, and we proceeded down the muggy Seattle streets, stopping in stores and boutiques here and there to stock up on new clothes for both of us.

We were walking out of a Louis Vuitton store, a gift for Esme in hand, when I spotted a Barnes & Noble store across the street screaming my name. I squealed and ran to the corner, pushing the crosswalk button repeatedly in my excitement. Edward pulled my hand away, laughing.

"Calm down, you'll get there eventually. I don't think they'll be closing at four in the afternoon." He noticed my one excitedly clenched fist, the other carrying four shopping bags. "Here, let me have those," he offered as the little walking man flashed in front of me.

I threw the bags back without a backward glance and ran across the street, Edward laughing behind me. I didn't have any book specifically in mind, so I took off to scan the shelves. Edward wondered off toward the small selection of books on cars, while I paid no mind to the particular section I was in.

Twenty minutes later, I walked over to Edward with a massive amount of books in tow. I struggled to hold them all, but somehow managed to make it the rest of the way to the cash register. The cashier looked to be about nineteen, and commented on most of my choices.

"Oh, I just finished this one. It's really good," he commented offhandedly as he scanned Choke. "Who doesn't love The Catcher in the Rye...You look like a Jane Austen type girl…Wuthering Heights in one of my absolute favorites," he rattled off as he scanned each one.

Ten minutes and five bags filled to the brim with books later, Edward and I were headed back to the Volvo.

"The kid in the book store was actually pretty decent. He was actually thinking about how smart you came off to be instead of how pretty you are. But he noticed that, of course. Who couldn't?" He gave my hand a squeeze as we walked into the garage.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward Cullen, I believe you may be spoiling me," I mused, tossing bags into the trunk. "Do you think they'll all fit?" I stuffed a tiny Victoria's Secret bag into the very corner of the trunk, and pushed the Louis Vuitton bag back in order to close it in.

"I think you've got it," Edward said, closing it with a locking sound, and hurrying forward to open my door. "My lady," he offered with a wave of his hand.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," I replied with a sly smile, sliding onto the seat.

He closed the door, and joined me only a second later, the car purring to life after its nap. He pulled out into the street, and drove toward the exit to Tacoma.

Three hours later, the men were carrying my bags up to Edward's room, and Alice was sorting through them, most receiving her seal of approval. She graciously hung them up for me in the guest room closet, and offered to get me dinner.

"You know, Alice, I think I'll just go make myself a turkey sandwich. Go do some online shopping. I know you must've died today." I smiled, she returned it, and then she was gone in a streak of white.

I got my dinner out of the way, and ran back upstairs to see if Edward had given Esme her gift yet. Opening the bedroom door, I found him patiently sitting on the edge of the bed with the multi-colored handbag we bought her. We smiled to one another, and searched the house for her high and low. Eventually, we found her in the attic, looking through an album filled with the family wedding photos.

"Esme," I said gently, approaching her where she sat on a trunk. "We got you a present today when we went shopping, if you'd like to see it now?"

She looked up at me, surprise and happiness flashing in her glassy eyes. She'd obviously been feeling sentimental, looking through her family's memories. "I'd love to."

Edward pulled the bag from behind his back, and Esme gasped happily.

"I love it!" she sighed. "Thank you, both of you, so much for this. I love you both very much." She hugged us, and we both returned the sentiment.

"I better get this one to bed," Edward said dismissively, kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight, Bella," Esme said, following us out of the attic. "I'll see you in the morning, dear," she added to Edward. When she was downstairs, Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Ready to finish what we started earlier yet?" he growled softly in my ear.

He kissed my neck, and what I had intended to be a teasing façade crumbled at my feet.

_Fuck it_, I thought as he carried me off to his room. _I've got plenty of new clothes. I don't really like this top anyway…_

**A/N: I'm tired as hell. Review, and don't expect to hear—er—read from me for about a week. I love you all! G'nite!**


	5. Hmm?

Should I even do it? Finish, I mean. I can already promise it won't be nearly as good as the first, and I don't think a sequel was such a good idea with this story.

:(

Distress! Agh!

Review, and let me in on a few thoughts, kay?

Meanwhile, here's a great song to go listen to:

Georgia on my Mind- Ray Charles

Nearness of You- Norah Jones

And

Backwater- Meat Puppets

Er—a few songs, then?

:)


	6. Like gag me with a spoon

So this is how it is, sadly. I got my schedule today for this school year, which starts on August mother fucking fourth. And my first semester is going to be complete hell, comprenda?

Hon. Alg II

Bio II

Spanish I

Hon. Eng. II

Yeah, so my writing will be on indefinite hiatus once school starts. So I'm going to finish this story, but it's going to be short. I mean, like, as short as a mother fucking Curious George book, okay? Ten chapters max. And I'm sorry, but I'm a total academic freak. I promise a nice, long, beautiful HP fic in January. :) And a new chapter of this story in the coming days.


	7. If you fall I will catch you

**A/N: Updates should be regular now. Missed me? I hope so. Next chapter I think will be the wedding. Then a honeymoon. Then Bella being changed. Then who knows what will happen? :) My musical inspiration for this chapter: Elderly Woman Behind the Counter in a Small Town by Pearl Jam. Yay!**

Carlisle had taken the day off to help Esme, Renee, Charlie, and Phil finish all the last-minute preparations, giving all the kids a day to ourselves. Alice left her wedding binder in Esme's hands, trusting that everything would be perfect when we got home.

"So what are we doing today?" Emmett asked the room in general, fascinated by my yo-yo he stole. "I love this thing! Can I have it, Bella?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Well aren't you just a dumb little fun-sucker."

I looked up from my book. "What do you want to do today, Emmett? You are the hardest to please, after all."

He seemed to ponder the thought for a moment. Suddenly he perked up considerably. "Let's go to Portland."

"Portland is four hours away," Edward said without looking up from his newest issue of Car and Driver.

"Please," Emmett snorted. "As if that's a concern when _you're_ driving. I still say it's a good idea. Anybody wanna back me up, please?"

An astounding silence rang through the room. I turned a page of my book in unison with Edward; Alice went on painting her nails; Rosalie twirled a lock of her hair around her perfect, slender fingers, and Jasper tuned his guitar. Emmett stared at us all for a few minutes, finally growling and pouting.

"He's going to get his way no matter, so you all might as well give in now," Rosalie said dreamily, her eyes exploring the patterns in the ceiling.

"She makes a very good point," Jasper pointed out.

""How long with it take, Edward?" Alice asked, sighing. "Bella needs a full night sleep for tomorrow."

My stomach did a flip, and suddenly I didn't care about sitting in the car with five vampires for four hours—scratch that—two hours, the way Edward drives. My wedding was in less than twenty four hours, and I couldn't be more excited.

"Two hours, possibly two and a half," Edward replied noncommittally. "And what do you propose we do once we get there, Emmett?"

"Uh," Emmett said dumbly, "I dunno. I haven't gotten that far yet."

I sighed. We were all surely in for a long day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice and Jasper rode in Alice's car behind us, so Jasper wouldn't have to be so close to me. I had a feeling he was just as excited as I was about the next week's events. I was honestly becoming very tired of apologizing for my humanity in his presence.

"Bella, stop looking so sad," Edward said, squeezing my hand. "It's not your fault you're human."

"Yeah, but it's not Jasper's fault, either," I countered, biting my fingernail nervously.

He sighed.

"Well that was awkward. How about some music?" Rosalie suggested, thrusting her iPod cords at me.

I hooked it up for her, and she began browsing her vast selection. Finally, she settled on a playlist comprised of Collective Soul, Dishwalla, and other songs that made up my childhood. We knew all the words, of course, and I even saw Alice and Jasper singing along with us in the rear view mirror.

Apparently Edward slacked on his normal speed, because it took an unusual two hours and forty five minutes to reach Portland. He and Alice parked their cars, and we all took off down the street, looking for some way to spend our time.

Edward and Jasper turned into giddy schoolgirls when we passed a music store, and Alice and Rose had had their eyes on the mall since I woke up. Naturally, I went with the schoolgirls, and Emmett decided to play bag boy.

The music store was huge. Four baby grand pianos sat on a raised platform at the right window display, and several guitars adorned the left. The boys split to their respective sides, Edward dragging me with him to look at pianos.

"Bella, isn't it beautiful?!" he said happily. "I wonder how quickly we can sell my old one?"

I sighed, leaning against the aforementioned beauty. "Edward, you have a perfectly beautiful, magnificently tuned piano in your living room. And it looks just like this one. Why do you need a new one?"

He rolled his eyes. "You'd have to be a musician to get it, Bella. It's like falling in love. I think this might be _the _one." He sighed lovingly, smiling at the piano. He hugged it briefly, then turned back to me. "So, how quickly do you think it'll sell?"

Edward bought the piano, and it was scheduled to be delivered the day we returned from our honeymoon. Of course, Alice was thrilled at the concept of spending money, even if it wasn't for her benefit. I found it funny that she could be so excited about someone _else_ buying things.

"You'd had that piano too long anyway. When did you get it, anyway, ninety five?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I think so. God, it's beautiful, Alice. I can't wait for you to see it. Maybe we should name her. Should we name her?"

I rolled my eyes and held Edward's hand that was draped across my shoulder, a light breeze blowing against my face. Alice and Jasper swung their intertwined hands as they walked, and Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Hmm, let's name her…Sophie. I like that name," I proposed, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"I like that, too. Sophie, it is, then." He smiled down at me, his euphoria evident on his face. I didn't think I'd ever seen him this happy, not even when we had sex.

"I know what you're thinking," he said tauntingly.

"Actually, that's quite ironic," I shot back. "Ha ha."

"Bitch," he scoffed.

"Hey!" Alice snapped. "No fighting the day before the wedding. I have worked way too hard on this for either of your stubbornness to get in the way of all the perfection." She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Edward. "Your vulgar language will not get in the way of the champagne glass candle centerpieces I so luckily found." She turned it on me. "And your horniness will not ruin that gorgeous dress I helped design for you, kay?"

We shook our heads helplessly. My cheeks were flaming.

"Okay, then. I'm glad we settled that. Now, where else should we go today? I feel like going to a park." Alice looked to us all for a reaction.

"Well, will the sun be making an appearance in the next few hours?" Jasper asked, kissing the top of her spiky head.

She went into her dazed stupor, and nearly stopped walking. Jasper picked her up, and carried her until she returned to us.

"Nope, we're good. Let's go!"

And so we did. Alice being Alice, she had a large blanket for us to sit upon under the shade of a large tree. I pulled out my sunglasses, and leaned against Edward with every intention of a short nap…

_My dream was just like the one I had on my birthday. I was looking at myself in the mirror, but this time I didn't look like Gran. It was me, golden eyes gleaming and pale skin shimmering in the light over the meadow. A bleeding red sunset was behind me, and Edward was standing behind me, arms wrapped contently around my waist. We stood there, looking at our reflections, basking in the bright light, for a long time._

_Finally, he let go long enough to spin me around and hold my equally stony body against his own. He proposed that we get back home, and I happily obliged once I caught the wicked gleam in his eyes. He grabbed my hand before murmuring softly, "Happy one-hundredth anniversary, Bella."_

I was gently shaken awake by Edward's cold hands. "I thought you might like to see this. Rosalie got pushed in the pond, and there's about to be a really great shouting match."

I shook my head of sleep, and focused my sights on a very fearful-looking Emmett and sighed happily.

This was where I was meant to be.

**A/N: Sorry if that sucks. I just remembered I have two books to read for English class in the next three weeks, so I'm in a bit of a hurry to get everything done. Review! :)**


	8. Love's too good to last

**A/N: Thank GOD I'm back from vacation. Please, remind me to never EVER go to the beach EVER again. Next year, I'm going to Philly with JUST my parents. Ugh. Uhm…I love Generation Kill and hot pizza guys. Uhm…and SARA! Who finally came back from FL. I bought a lot of really awesome stuff while I was gone, so I'm not gonna complain much more. BUT IT SUCKED, FOR REAL. Except for getting hit on, that's always nice. :D Nice, long chapter for you all since I had to be dragged away last week.**

"What is it?" Emmett backed away from the bed as if it was on fire.

Jasper's head turned to the side, much like a confused puppy. "It looks like a torture device."

"Guys, should I be, like…afraid…or anything? I mean, has anything bad ever happened at any of the weddings?"

The boys exchanged a look.

Jasper sighed. "Well, there was this once…Emmett and Rose were having yet another"—he threw a look at Emmett—"wedding, this time in Madrid. And, well, Alice still has a scar."

I gulped.

"So," Emmett said. "Really, what is that thing? Bella, you're a girl, you should know."

It was my turn to throw him a look. "Are you kidding me? You're"—I did a quick calculation in my head—"ninety-three years old! You should know, like, everything."

I heard a quiet snicker in the doorway, and we all turned to identify the culprit. Alice and Rosalie were hiding their laughter behind their hands while Emmett, Jasper, and I stared at them, dumbfounded.

"Boys, it's time for you to go. Edward's having panic attacks," Alice giggled, fully opening her bedroom door.

"Yes, it's time, I'm afraid, to send Bella to her death." She gestured with a jerk of her head to the bed.

"What is it?" Emmett demanded in a whiny tone. "If you don't tell us, I swear I'll walk down the aisle in nothing but a cummerbund."

The girls erupted in laughter again, and I vaguely began to recognize the pile of cornflower blue satin and lace I'd been forced into for prom. I gaped and started for the door, only for Rosalie to push me back toward the bed.

"Oh, my God, no! Please, not again! Why?!" I sobbed to the sky. "Why can't I be comfortable on what should be the happiest day of my life?!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Drama queen," she muttered. She then began to hum the extremely annoying tune from the movie Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen. I shot her the dirtiest look I could muster, and hummed back to her I Hate Everything About You.

Rosalie laughed yet again. "It's a corset, boys."

Their brows furrowed, and they cocked their heads toward one another, a loud crash resounding as they collided. "Ow!" they cried simultaneously.

"Alright, out, now," Alice commanded shoving them out the door and down the stairs, where Edward was waiting, no doubt pacing a hole in Esme's white carpet.

"Now," Rosalie sighed when the door had closed, "time to get you dolled up." They looked absolutely terrifying— like Hannibal Lecter, if you will—as they reached for their make-up bags and pushed me back into Alice's famous chair.

"Bella," Alice said quietly. "This will go a lot quicker and smoother if you just give in now, okay?"

I whimpered my consent.

To put herself in her zone, Alice made a beeline for her stereo and shoved in a Taking Back Sunday disc, and immediately their beautiful music filled my ears. Watching Alice warm up was like watching Gone In Sixty Seconds, as everyone prepares to start the big boost. Her slightly trembling hands reminded me of Nicholas Cage, and Rose's slow breathing mimicked Angelina Jolie perfectly.

And then I was Barbie.

Alice attacked my face, and Rosalie my hair. I tried not to pay attention to them, only focusing on the present time when asked to look up, make an O shape of my mouth, the usual. Even with their speed, the girls spent an unnatural amount of time fussing over me. Alice finished first, and debated with Rosalie over how my hair would look best.

"Up?" Rosalie asked, demonstrating the 'do with her hands, "Or down?" She dropped my hair on my shoulders, and Alice gave a thoughtful, "hmm…"

"Let's try," Alice suggested, "half up, half down. Could you get some bobby pins and that white clip off the sink?"

I felt a rush of wind, and Alice was poking my head with various hair accessories.

"Ow," I whined, my hand reaching instinctively for my wound Alice had created with her stupid pins. She shoved my hand away.

"You're fine, and I'm almost done, then we get to get you in that beautiful dress," she said, as if that would appease me.

And so it was only a few moments later that Alice gave me the once-over and sent Rosalie deep into her closet and into the wedding vault for all our dresses. Being the miracle-workers they are, the girls had their hair and make-up done to perfection in under five minutes. They slid into their strapless marine blue knee-length dresses. As always, they looked perfect, and I suddenly wished I'd chosen very ugly dresses, not that it was likely to make a difference.

Normally, I would've cried desperately at the sight of that horrifying corset, but I would've been bitch slapped for messing up my make-up. I slipped off my robe, and Rosalie immediately began pulling satin laces. After being locked into it, I realized it really did make a difference—for the better. We all smiled at the result, no matter how slight it was.

The dress came out of the garment bag a few moments later, and I'd nearly forgotten how beautiful it was. The most alluring, soft shade of white emerged before my eyes, and I smiled subconsciously. An **Organza**** allover draped pick-up with beaded lace ****empire**** and lace-up back, it was undeniable how wonderful it really looked on me.**

**The girls left me after tying me into it, and Rosalie returned after a few moments, rather stealthily.**

"**You've got about two minutes; Alice is primping the boys." She pulled a cigarette and a lighter from behind her back, and I admired her with wide, grateful eyes before snatching it greedily.**

"**Rosalie Hale, I do believe I've just fallen in love with you," I sighed as I exhaled smoke into the air before me.**

**She rolled her eyes, smiling. "I know you've got to be freaking out. I was before my first wedding, trust me. I didn't adjust to the changes that come with being a vampire so easily, and I kept trying to puke. Poor Esme, I know she really wanted to help, but she couldn't help laughing at me retching into the toilet, disappointed when nothing happened."**

**We both laughed a little.**

"**Thanks," I said softly, placing a hand on her cold arm before hungrily taking another drag off my beautiful cigarette.**

**A minute rolled by in silence, and Rosalie suddenly stole my cigarette away from me and threw it out the window, fanning the air desperately with her hands.**

"**Ah!" I heard someone scream below us, and we leaned out the window to see Billy Black smacking wildly at the top of his head, where a few sparks could be seen.**

**My eyes widened in horror, and I whisper-screamed a hurried apology before cracking up completely with Rose back in the room.**

"**That's what he gets for turning down your invitation," she laughed.**

**We calmed ourselves finally and looked over to find Alice staring at us with a dazed amazement. "You girls are amazing. No sense of shame, whatsoever. Do you realize the damage you could've done?"**

**We looked at the floor guiltily.**

"**Bella's lip stick could have been ruined!"**

**I exhaled a short laugh.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**EPOV**

I was steadily wearing a path into the floor. It felt odd to be so nervous; it wasn't as if there was anything to fear. I had no clue how to regard my feelings—the butterflies swarming violently in my stomach.

I'd given up trying to puke once I remembered I couldn't, though it felt like the only solution to my problem. Charlie, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett watching blankly as I moved from one end of our sitting room to the other. Charlie and Carlisle shared a smirk that Jasper and Emmett couldn't in front of Bella's father—one that said, "I remember that feeling."

"Could you guys stop doing that? It's making me even more nervous," I stammered, fidgeting with the lapel of my jacket.

"Calm down, son," Charlie said encouragingly.

The words struck my heart, and I suddenly felt the urge to cry; Charlie may have finally accepted me. He stood up and came to stand beside me.

"If you think the wedding scares the crap out of you, kid, just hope she never asks for a divorce." He gave me a crinkle-eyed smile and clapped me on the back. "It's going to be fine. Now, get yourself together, it's almost time to start."

And as if on cue, Renee and Esme came inside to give us a two-minute warning.

"Places, men," Renee squealed.

"Edward," Charlie said, at my side once again. "You're up to bat."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV**

Alice jerked back to the present with an immense grin.

"It's time, girls," she announced, tossing us our bouquets.

I clutched mine like a lifeline, and watched as my bridesmaids descended the stairs. I watched Jasper, Emmett, and Charlie gawk at me while my friends smiled at their work. I felt myself practically float down the stairs and latch onto my father's arm. He whispered loving, encouraging words; however, they fell on deaf ears once my future husband came into view.

He watched me with glassy, loving eyes as I glided down the aisle, never tripping once. I didn't notice the guests—any of them—or the bridesmaids and groomsmen as they took their respective places. I didn't notice my parents or Edward's or the minister. All I saw was Edward, and I had a feeling I was all he saw.

The ignorance of my surroundings shattered as Edward, smiling, murmured the two words that tied up all my loose ends, and fixed any problem we would face together in the future.

"I do."

The normal crap was recited in turn to me, and I paid no attention, only waited for it to stop so that I could bind myself to the only person I would ever love for the rest of eternity. And finally, the minister did stop talking, and I did quietly say, "I do."

Everything between that time and the reception was a blur. I somehow ended up in the empty Cullen family room, dancing with Edward to my lullaby. After our first dance, it was only fitting that I dance with Charlie, and Edward with Esme. We danced to Blackout by Muse, and I was crying by the end of it.

It was a horrible thought that I wouldn't always be there to take care of my daddy, and that soon I would never be able to see him again. And Renee—what she would do after my 'death' I didn't wish to think about. It seemed so selfish now, my choice to become a vampire. But I'd been often encouraged by my family to live a life for me, and I saw fit to follow through with that now.

However, I did pull Alice away after my dance with Charlie for a double-check.

"Alice, will Charlie and Renee be okay? You know, after we fake my death and everything?" She could surely see the panic, not to mention the tears in my eyes.

She hugged me tightly. "Bella, you've no idea how things are going to work out after all this, and I can promise you, it's not something that will make you regret this. Everything will be fine." She pulled back to smile at me. "And if you can't trust me, who can you trust?"

"Thanks, Alice," I said, smiling. "By the way, what exactly will happen?"

"Oh, that's for me to know and for you to find out." She smirked, and skipped off to find Jasper.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**APOV**

If only she knew…I mused to myself. She would probably throw herself in front of a truck today if she thought her death would bring her parents back together…

**A/N: I thought the ending was rather cute. Okay, so today's quote totally made me cry. The one with Edward being all like, "I'll sing to you," and stuff. Too adorable. Anyway, one more chapter? Two? Review. I think that'll determine it.**


	9. You need me like a bad habit

**A/N: Sorry, guys; this is the last one! I know, I'm sad too. :) Anyway, review. I'll be working on other stuff in my spare time during this semester, but I'm gonna be super busy. Anyway, here you go! Honeymoon-ness and such! Mmm, lemon fresh.**

We got to our hotel room in the middle of the next night.

Still in Edward's strong, capable arms, I kicked my painful heels across the spacious hotel room and onto an arm chair. I sighed at the comfort, and Edward chuckled.

"Was it dreadful, Bella?"

I glared daggers at him. "You put them on for an entire day and dance with the entire male population of Forks; see how you like it, mister."

He kissed my neck, and cuddled his face into the crook of my neck. "Too bad the only person I want to dance with is you."

I giggled. "Nice line, Edward, nice." I kissed his nose.

"So I bring you to Spain, a place where we probably won't be able to leave the hotel room because of the sun. I make sure we have the best hotel room in the entire country—and this is how you repay me?" he joked. "Make fun of my 'lines' all you want. I can put you on the next flight back to Seattle if you like."

I pouted, giving him my best puppy eyes. "But…I love you," I said in a small voice.

He couldn't help but smile. "You're so cute."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you put me down now? You've been holding me here for about ten minutes."

He seemed to realize we were still standing in the doorway, and quickly placed me on my bare feet. Edward smiled apologetically, and went to the phone to have our luggage brought up.

Since I'd seen plenty of the sitting area already, I explored into the bedroom of our suite. I opened large, cherry wood doors to a cream colored room, large enough to be Alice's closet—a magnificent feat. Directly across from the doorway was a king-sized bed—also made of cherry wood. Fluffy white pillows and blankets adorned the bed, and merely looking at it made me sleepy. There was a large window behind the bed. To the right of the bed was a fireplace, a plasma screen television mounted to the wall above it. In the corner, beside the fireplace, was another white arm chair like those in the main room. To my left was a large dresser, obviously made of cherry.

I heard the door open, and the quiet murmur of voices—Edward getting our luggage from the bell boy. I returned to the sitting area just as Edward was closing the door. At his full speed, Edward took all the bags to the bedroom with the exception of my "special bag" Alice packed.

"Now," he sighed, holding the duffle out to me. "Why don't you take this and go get more comfortable?"

He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, his eyes agleam.

I laughed. "Rushing it a bit, aren't you? That's usually my doing."

"Yeah, well, it's been friggin' ages, Bella. You can surely understand my apprehension." He rolled his eyes, and thrust the bag into my arms. "Please, please go change."

I sighed, feigning annoyance. "Fine, fine, I'm going."

"Thank you," I heard him grumble as I skipped toward the bathroom, the bottom half of my organza gown bouncing with me.

The bathroom, fittingly, was enormous. The white marble counter stretched on for what seemed like miles, two sinks placed along it. I dropped my bag there, and reached to unlace the back of my dress. Twenty friggin' minutes later, I dropped it at my feet, moving on to the torture chamber corset. It came off easier, and I quickly opened my lingerie duffle, realizing I was taking entirely too long. For tonight, Alice suggested a navy blue lace bra and thong set. I was quick to agree. She had insisted on a matching silk robe, claiming it pulled everything together just how she had pictured it.

I didn't ask her to elaborate.

I dressed hurriedly, and opened the door so fast my hair blew back. Edward was nowhere to be found in the main room, so I sauntered in the most seductive way possible to the bedroom, where I found him lying on the bed casually, having lost most of his outfit. He wore only his white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his black pants, and black socks.

His eyes moved quickly from the television show he was watching to me, and he immediately turned the TV off. He continued to stare, never averting his gaze. After a few minutes I was beginning to feel awkward, and began to move toward him, fidgeting with the belt of my robe and biting my lip.

"It still amazes me how you are so ungodly beautiful, Bella," he growled, his eyes raking over me hungrily as I sat next to him on the bed.

I smiled evilly and crawled into his lap to straddle him. I leaned closer to his face to whisper to him. "Same applies to you, even more so," I purred and licked his ear lobe. He shivered, and I knew in another few seconds, I would have him.

I breathed my warm breath on his neck as I moved down to his 'spot.' Smiling as he twitched and writhed at the feeling, I bit his neck.

And we switched positions before I could take another breath.

He growled, tearing at both our clothes, his expression one of nothing but pure, unadulterated lust. I moaned as his cold hands roamed over my body, removing anything keeping us from one another. The sun was rising outside as I could tell from the sun playing across Edward's skin and the wall across from us. His beauty magnified tenfold, he placed heated kisses all across my body.

I gasped as two fingers entered me, his kisses still devouring me. His lips moved then to my breasts, sucking hard as he pumped his hand inside me.

"Edward," I moaned. "I need you."

That was all it took. His hand was quickly removed, and he hovered at my entrance, his eyes now trained on my face.

"Are you ready?" he panted.

I kissed him feverishly, and rubbed myself against him. He groaned at the contact, and as I hit the bed again, he pushed himself inside me. We both gasped, gazing lovingly at each other. He trapped me up in another deep kiss as he pulled out and pushed back in. Our rhythm found itself, as we were already familiar with one another's bodies.

Moaning and panting, we came simultaneously, drenched in my perspiration. He collapsed on his side next to me, and pulled me into his chest.

"I love you, Isabella Swan Cullen," he murmured into my hair. He kissed the top of my head. "I love you so much."

I fell asleep before I could respond.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two weeks later**

"Mom, I promise I'll keep in touch, you have no reason to be crying," I assured my mother, wiping the few tears that had begun to drop as we stood in the airport terminal.

Alaska was waiting, as was my new life. And this was my final goodbye.

"I can't help it," she wailed. "My little baby is moving on, becoming an adult. Of course, you've always had that in you, but this is different. You don't need me for anything now."

"Mom," I murmured, my own eyes stinging now. "I'll always need my mommy. No one could fill that spot." I squeezed her tightly. "No worries, okay? I'll call you as soon as we land." She nodded and retreated to Phil's arms.

I moved on to Dad.

"You're going to do great, Bells," he said, hugging me. "I know it. You go make us proud, okay?" His face went from smiling to serious. "And don't you dare stay away from home too long."

I laughed. "How could I?"

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, kid."

"I love you, too, daddy."

We hugged once more, and I waved my final goodbye to my parents. Turning away, crying, I felt Edward's cold arm snake around my waist to support me, sensing my need for comfort. It was a lot harder than I could let on, saying goodbye.

The rest of the Cullens had already left under the pretenses of college and new jobs, but were all waiting for Edward and I patiently with the Denali coven. It would feel nice to have all those people there for me when I was changed.

Two short hours later, we arrived in Denali, Alaska. Carlisle and Alice were waiting for us the moment we stepped off the plane. I jumped straight into Alice's waiting arms while the boys went to get our luggage.

"Are you nervous?" she asked as we walked out of the airport, headed for the Volvo, driven to Alaska by Jasper.

"Not really." I shrugged. "I used to be, but I guess I'm really ready now. Saying goodbye made everything else seem so real."

"I wish I knew what this feels like—just before being changed," Alice mused dreamily, gazing at the overhead clouds. "Hell, I wish I remembered anything about my old life."

I gave her a one-armed hug as we continued down the first row of cars. "Well, I think I'd rather be in your place."

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "I doubt that. Besides, you probably won't have many memories in a few days."

Neither of us noticed the men behind us until the lights went off on the car. Carlisle and Edward passed us to put the bags in the trunk. When they had finished, Carlisle moved around to the driver's side, and Alice to the passenger's. Edward opened the door behind Alice, closing it behind me. When he closed his own door, Carlisle revved the engine.

I didn't give my surroundings any mind, focusing instead upon Edward. My eyes roamed over his pale, striking face. I paid special attention to his toned arms, his perfectly chiseled chest rising and falling with his breaths. Before my exploration could continue further south, the car lurched to a stop.

"Welcome home, Bella," Edward cooed in my ear. He kissed my hair, and jumped out of the car. He strolled around to my side, offering a hand to pull me out.

Inside, nine faces were smiling and waiting for our arrival. The famous Denali coven eagerly introduced themselves, apologizing for missing the wedding. Tanya, I noticed seemed much more eager to talk to Edward than me, and Eleazar rolled his eyes to me, stifling his laughter at Tanya's behavior.

"Ah, Edward. I've missed you," she said seductively.

Poor Edward looked as if he was stifling a gag.

"Oh, over my pile of ashes," I heard Rosalie hiss before throwing herself between the two of them. "Okay, I love you and all, Tanya, but you have got to stop. He married her, she's my sister, and I have to take up for her because she's a total baby. Seriously, back off."

My heart swelled at Rosalie's acceptance. Tanya huffed, and went to sit next to Irina on the couch. Rose came to stand next to me, smiling warmly.

"Now let's see her mess with him," she whispered to me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ugh!" Jasper groaned. "I can't understand. I can't bear this."

Our teen angst- Dawson's Creek bullshit was obviously starting to wear on him.

"Sorry, Jasper," Tanya, Edward, Rose, and I apologized together.

One day later, I was lying on the same couch Tanya had perched herself upon haughtily. The entire family stood around, Edward kneeled at my side.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Bella?" Edward whispered in my ear, straining not to sob.

I cupped his cheek with my left cheek. "I am ready," I assured him. "If not, I wouldn't be here, would I? I'm not going anywhere. Now, let's get this over with." I closed my eyes, and Carlisle injected morphine into my system. I began to the feel the numb effects almost immediately.

"I love you," Edward sobbed quietly into my ear. "Forgive me."

And the fire washed me away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Six months later**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked for the millionth time that day.

Carlisle sighed, and rubbed his temples agitatedly. "Yes, Bella, we've been working on this plan for two months. It's simple enough: You and Edward will drive a rental car of a high-traffic bridge just after nightfall, when there'll still be enough traffic to catch attention, and swim out of sight."

I nodded, taking deep, unnecessary breaths. "Okay. When do we do it?" My mind was reeling, scared shitless of my fake death.

"Tomorrow night?" he proposed, and Edward and I nodded our agreement.

In the heart of Seattle, Edward held tightly onto my hand. The Ford escort veered over to the right lane. We bounced slightly as we came onto the bridge, nerves shaking us both. Both of us knew there was nothing that could happen to us; all we had to do was roll down the windows, and no one would suspect a thing when we didn't turn up. The wind now hitting the sides of our faces, Edward took a sharp right into the railing, breaking through it.

We fell into the water, releasing our hold on one another only to swim to the banks of the river. I looked up through the water to see faces staring down at the water, cars stopped and backing up the traffic already. I swam deeper to avoid any chance of being seen, surfacing only under the security of the bridge. Edward was waiting there already, lying on the ground.

"That was exhilarating," he panted as I curled up against his chest. "You ready to get home?"

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that? There's about a bazillion people directly above us looking for us."

"Bella, vampires can run very fast," he explained as if speaking to a child. "When no one suspecting anything, it's very easy to remain unseen. Anybody who sees us will just think they're crazy."

"Jerk," I mumbled. "Fine. Let's go home."

**APOV**

It was hard to fake the mourning sister act knowing Bella was shopping with Edward. Seeing Charlie with his arm around Renee didn't help either; I was so happy for them. I wondered momentarily where Phil was when his step-daughter had "died," but remembered he had a stupid baseball game. Seriously, who does that to their wife?

Renee had already made the decision to divorce Phil, and had told Charlie when she got in from Jacksonville. I think she finally realized, after all the men, there was only one for her. And they had just lost the pride and joy of their lives. They cried together on Charlie's couch, the funeral having ended a few hours prior, as other mourners moved about the house, trying to make the house more comfortable for them.

Jacob Black and his father seemed unemotional, but I knew they wanted more than anything to tell Charlie the truth—that she was okay. In fact, everyone from La Push seemed to be struggling with the secret.

I made my way over to Jacob, again pretending to have a mini breakdown, collapsing into his stinky arms. Ugh. I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You guys have got to improve your acting, or Charlie's going to get suspicious. I know you're all pissed off at us, but what's happened has happened, and you're going to have to get over it."

He released me, and I dabbed at my dry eyes with my tissue before turning my back on him and going to stand next to Jazzy in the hallway.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little tense," he said stiffly. I could tell he was holding his breath. Even with the practice, this was a challenge.

"You guys about ready to get out of here?" Emmett asked from behind me, Rosalie attached to his hip.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"Esme's still bringing food in the back door and hiding it in the fridge for Charlie and Renee," Rose said, nodding off toward the kitchen. "And Carlisle's grabbing some of Bella's things out of her room for her."

My mind was assaulted with a vision of Carlisle sitting impatiently in the car; he'd just grabbed the last of Bella's belongings and was waiting for us.

"Well, he's ready to go," I said, returning to the present. "Emmett, go get Esme. We need to say goodbye. Jasper, tell Carlisle—," I began, but was cut off as Carlisle came inside.

"Ready?" he asked, leading us toward Bella's parents.

Emmett and Esme met us in the family room, and we said our mournful goodbyes, playing the suffering family we were. They apologized for the loss of Edward, and we returned the sentiments, wishing them the best.

I was the only one to notice the bulging ring box in Charlie's jacket pocket, and I smiled at him knowingly. He blushed, and I winked.

We left soon after, and met Bella and Edward in Vancouver on our way home. I searched through Bella's clothing choices appreciatively, smiling at my success in turning her into a girl.

"No one will dare call you plain when I'm through with you," I said, smiling at the new shoes I came across in her bags.

Bella smirked. "Only because they're afraid you'll suck their blood."

**A/N: Four BD quotes in one chapter. Yeah, that's a record! Anyway, that's it. Review. Don't forget about me while I'm on hiatus. :)**


	10. New story idea

Okay, so, I started writing a new story, but I'm not posting it until I'm done writing it. So here's a summary, and I need you to tell me if you'd be interested in reading it, kay?

(School's going great, btw.)

When Edward, a divorced single parent of a little girl, meets Bella, the twenty seven year-old mother of Henry, sparks fly. But when Mandy—Edward's daughter—doesn't approve of Bella, what turn will the relationship take? Mandy's Edward's princess, but could Bella be his queen?

Like? No? idk yet. Random idea, cause you always see fics where one of them has a kid, but I've never seen one where they both do. So I wrote the first chapter.

Review!


End file.
